


Blood means nothing

by Mister_man_with_no_plan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_man_with_no_plan/pseuds/Mister_man_with_no_plan
Summary: In this world there are six different species you have the indigo who are tall majestic people with a cool complexion with a couple different arms, there are elves they have affinity towards different elements of the Earth and are well respected among everyone, there are the Cyclops who have three different eyes thermal is one of them, regular humans they are not as well liked here, better humans are just smarter version of humans who instead of having red blood have blue blood they have given up the things that are deemed unnecessary such as the shivers the appendix, hiccups etc, there are the mushroom people who are not technically alive they grow mushrooms and they have no whites to their eyes.





	Blood means nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsonmantakeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonmantakeme/gifts).



Screams rang out from afar, startling Green, quickly snapping their attention to the sound, they could hear the growls of wolves along with the screams. Getting up to kick Oliver in the shin lightly to get his attention, Oliver looked at the young child he was "forced" to take care of, giving a blank expression.

"Do you not hear that?!" They questioned, Oliver had been rather distracted at the moment, so out of it that he barely even heard Green. "We gotta go help whoever that is!" Finally snapping Oliver out of his thoughts, he looked at Green, questioning their logic. "You or I could get hurt" 

"But someone is in danger and probably already hurt, Oliver!"Oliver sighed, knowing that Green would never forgive him if he didn't at least try to help the screaming person. Looking at Green, he nodded and the two quickly let off to find the person.

Once found, they saw the person, laying on the ground, arm missing and blood everywhere. The girl had most likely passed out from all the pain she was probably in. Oliver looked to Green, they motioned for him to pick the girl up and he did. Examining the wound up close, she was losing blood pretty fast so he knew they had to be quick.

Quickly getting back to their village to patch the unconscious person up. After getting to the village, Oliver heard more wolves, setting the person down on one of the sleeping bags. He quickly threw a first aid kit to Green, so he could fend off the wolves.As Oliver fought the wolves, Green quickly wrapped up the arm, or well the lack of.

Once done, Green cleaned up as best they could and now it was the wait game. Hoping that the girl hadn't lost too much blood before they got to her. Just waiting while Oliver basically beat wolves black and blue.

It was like this for a good 10 minutes when the person woke up, getting up to look around. "She's awake!" Green yelled to Oliver, startling the lady. As if just on q she looked at her arm or lack thereof and passed out.

Oliver had been able to keep the wolves away, so he turned towards the two, examining the now again unconscious person who they had saved, After green has given basic medical attention to the strangers wound and oliver had finished fighting off the wolves the best chords of action for the two was to take her to the nearby village.

"Is she going to be ok?" Green asked, they have always been worried about others such a sweet young child, Oliver deciding to pick her up very carefully not too upset the wound anymore.

"If we get to the village fast enough she will be fine" Oliver stated with a grim note.

Green feeling slightly comforted with this fact, and hurried up beside Oliver who was carrying the unconscious lady to the nearby village.

"What the hell did you do this time!" A elderly indigo yelled at the two frequent visitors.

"Oh miss you have to believe us we heard her scream and tried to check it out and she was just on the floor and there was so much blood miss the wolves had gotten to her she has no arm! "Green was the first to explain this not wanting to get on the older ladies bad side.  
Extremely worried and also mad that such wolves could do this to such a young person. Deciding that now was the proper time to give attention she motioned for them to come into the back room where she kept all of her healing supplies, the two younger people we're forced to say outside of the back room while the elderly lady did her magical work. green was so incredibly nervous what if they hadn't made it in time what if she was going to die he hoped that she didn't, she seemed like a nice lady. well over on the other hand was Oliver was hoping this wasn't going to be too emotionally scarring for green.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with the help of Arsonmantakeme


End file.
